Rose Petals
by uumiho
Summary: Flinx: Because Jinx seems to have a thing for idiots.  A collection of JinxKid Flashcentered oneshots and drabbles. Ratings may vary.
1. The First: Oops

A small collection of one-shots and drabbles. Mostly focusing on Flinx, but I will have some other random stuff involving the two. And just for future reference, I am using "drabble" as the conventional one-hundred word ficlet, not including title. So anything over one-hundred words (for I assure you, I will never write anything less than) will be classified as a one-shot. Okay? Okay.

It sucks just a little, but I try to ignore it. And now, for your reading pleasure, a Flinx drabble. --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Flinx

**Setting: **HIVE base, right before Titans Together

* * *

**Oops?**

He sped through the HIVE five base, one thought on his mind. He needed to find her—Jinx. He couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the group was, for there was no sign of anyone in the entire building. Perhaps they were out?

"Jinx!" Or not. He called out, spotting a patch of pink hair turn a corner. He darted around, "Jinx I need to…" Stopping in his tracks, he looked rather awkwardly at the girl in front of him. She wore a black spaghetti-strap tank-top and a pair of matching underwear. "Uhm…"

And then everything went black.


	2. The Second: Birthday

Ha. Next one. The next updates should be soon, I have a one-shot and another drabble on the way. I'll warn you though, they are a bit racy. I started the one-shot two days ago, got distracted, and never finished. I started writing the other drabble, (and by "started" I mean "typed out the title and then realized I had absolutely no idea how to begin it") but changed my mind and wrote this one instead. Thanks to the reviewer who got my ass in gear and made me write something. ::heart:: –Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Flinx

**Setting:** Kid Flash's house, post-series

* * *

**Birthday**

A red and yellow blur signified that Wally had just run up to her. In his arms he was holding a brightly-wrapped box. "Happy birthday!" He looked positively giddy.

She eyed him suspiciously. "How'd you know…?"

"Just open it."

The ex-criminal glared somewhat before accepting the offensive thing and ripping the wrapping paper off it unceremoniously. Lifting the lid, she froze. It was _looking_ at her. Reaching inside, she pulled out a tiny… black kitten. Glancing toward Wally, who was grinning like a bloody idiot, she debated on whether she should kiss him or hex him into the next generation.


	3. The Third: Confessions

So yeah, I'm a dork. I was having major road-blocks with my one-shot that will make its appearance up here sooner or later, and this popped into my head. :3 I love Wally. –Judo

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Flinx

**Setting: **Anywhere, post-series

* * *

**Confessions**

"I have a confession to make," Kid Flash said plainly. I stared at him, confused. One minute we had been sitting in total silence, the next he blurts out… that.

"Okay, Wally." I tried to come off as uninterested. "What is it?"

"You know that time when we first met, and I made the comment about time, ran to France and brought back a croissant?" I stared at him dubiously, wondering where the_ hell_ he was going with this. "Well," he continued, "I didn't really go to France. It was some French bakery nearby. I can't really run that fast."


	4. The Fourth: Glare

Feel free to kick me—no, really. Yes, I know that I said three days ago that I would have my one-shot up here. But that didn't exactly work out as originally planned. I ruined a good thing and then couldn't get it back, and in the attempt to get it back I ruined it again. If you want to hear my complete idiotic babble because you have so little time on your hands, here is what SHOULD be my eljay post telling all about it: judo-creature . livejournal . com / 735 . html

You can see how much I stress for you people. You might even get a hint of what is coming up in the one-shot. xD Now, because I felt so bad about not updating with anything that I said I would update with, this shitty little thing that took me fifteen minutes longer to write than it should have. –Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Setting:** Kid Flash's domicile 8D

* * *

**Glare**

It deals a pretty nasty blow to your pride when the very glare that sent every member of the HIVE Five into a whimpering pile of mush fails to deter what is possibly the most irksome teen hero in history. And when it only serves to make said hero smirk like the overly-confident ass he is, it feels like something akin to diving into a pool of acid after receiving third-degree burns. Which is why every single window in Wally West's apartment simultaneously shattered in a shower of crystalline fragments that proceeded to rain down mercilessly upon the oblivious public.


	5. The Fifth: Fangirl

Unedited, uncleaned, and mindlessly scribbled at three in the morning. Don't expect much from it, I know I don't. It was supposed to be a drabble, but there was just too much to shove in there so I just gave up completely. I got the idea a while back when reading this high school fic, which actually turned out to suck very gruesomely, which we'll ignore for the time being, but in it Wally was being hit on—or rather, _drooled_ on—by this popular girl in front of Jinx and I got this mental image of him forcing himself to be nice and then dropping that final line when she walked away. ::shrugs:: Ah well.

It's my first one-shot up here, and I have two drabbles that I broke the rules for and hand-wrote (because it is rare for me to write _anything_ longhand, especially when I need to count words) and need to copy onto the computer. In addition to that I have that stupid one-shot that I promised about a week ago that is going _nowhere_ and this other thing that I started around six in the AM that's so nutty I don't even know what I was _thinking._ Then again, I do—nothing. Because when you've stayed up all night, once it hits six you automatically lose it and go into madd-tired-zombie state.

Oh, and you might notice in here a few odd phrases that aren't exactly "terms" in the English language—my explanation for which is the fact that I like to adapt my own stuff, and said odd phrases are just little wordings that I've pieced together in my own little way. I swear it's nothing like "the pink cow festered upon raw grass" equals "she sat down," but the language usage might be wonky in some areas.

But I think this author's note is getting longer than the freakin' one-shot, so I'll shut up now. Hope it doesn't suck too bad, 'cause as soon as this bitch is posted I'm going to BED, fuck editing. ::heart:: --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating:** K+/T, nothing really that bad, just a few teen-ish references and expletives

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Setting:** A random park in the middle of Jump, post-series

* * *

**Fangirl**

The Jump city park was alight with laughter and cheer as a small assortment of Titans clad in civilian apparel strolled along one of the winding paths, enjoying some down time away from the whole superhero charade. Among them were the original Titans, the Titans East—minus Aqualad and the speedy twins, due to the fact that Menos had caught a cold, Mas refused to leave his side, and the unlucky merman was elected to watch over them—and the recently formed hex witch/speedster duo who were spending some time in Jump before returning to their city. Conversation among the group was minimal, as they were currently watching the two jokesters of the bunch. Wally West and Garfield Logan were in the middle of a heated joke-war, feuding over who could tell the worst puns, resulting in many despairing groans, and a few scattered chuckles. Gar had just dished out a pun that could almost be considered funny, and Wally was desperately trying to cook up a retort when he was unceremoniously tackled from behind.

His assailant revealed herself to be a skinny, blonde, ditsy-looking female who he remembered having encountered in a club some while back. It had been highly awkward, and she had made quite an impressive show of shamelessly hitting on him. It hadn't been a good meeting, to say the least—the charming speedster had barely gotten away with his life.

"Wallyyy" she chirped, her voice resembling the stereotypical blonde bombshell tone—high, annoying, and overly peppy. The redhead bit back a groan, and instead presented her with his oh-so-classic award-winning smile, albeit a little forced. If you looked close enough you could see there was a little tick on his left eyebrow.

"Uhm… hello—" He racked his brain for the… thing's name. "—Jessica?" Her squeal of delight told him that he had guessed correctly. "Fancy, uh… meeting you here." He coughed, looking nervously behind him at the bemused expressions dotting the other Titan's faces. Namely Jinx's. The girl who he was currently dating. Ohhhh _shit_.

The giggle that followed his words caused an involuntary shudder to run through his body. Man, he _hated_ girls like this. So what if he was somewhat of a player, that didn't mean he didn't have standards. The annoying blonde latched herself onto his arm, causing him to tense. Another glance back revealed Jinx standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. Well, what would have been her eyebrow if she still had them. Apparently she had accidentally hexed them off when she was younger and they never really grew back. … Weird. But despite the lack of eyebrows, his girlfriend's stare was just a _little _more life-threatening than he would have liked. Man, if he got his ass kicked because of this little… Oh wait. It was talking. Talking usually means paying attention. Right.

"—staying with my grandparents. It's like,_ so _totally boring at their house, I mean, they're so _old._ I like, had to get out of the house or I swear I would have _died."_ Wally coughed, nodding briefly, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. He always made a habit of at least being polite, if not flirtatious as usual. Just because someone's very existence was a sin against nature didn't mean that he had the right to be _mean_ to them. "But like, it is _sooo_ cool that we met up here!" Her voice rose in pitch about two octaves, causing Wally—along with a few of the other Titans—to flinch. "I never _ever _thought I would see _you_ here, of all people. What brings you to Jump city? I mean like, there _really _isn't much to do here. They don't even have any good shopping districts!" She let out an exasperated sigh, waving her hands about like having inadequate shopping facilities was some horrible tragedy.

"Uh, you know," the redhead choked, his generally smooth demeanor dulled considerably, seeing as his girlfriend was—correction, his particularly _violent _girlfriend was watching him like a hawk, and this scantily clad bimbo was clutching his arm for dear life. "Just… visiting some friends." He gestured behind him. Jessica cast a passive, unimpressed glance at the crew, offering them naught but a flippant wave of her hand.

"That's nice…" Her grip loosened slightly, and Wally took that moment to attempt to slip his arm out of her grasp, and possibly retreat to hide behind Jinx, but the damned woman sensed his upcoming escape and proceeded to clamp down harder on his arm. "Soooo… There's this totally _rockin'_ club a few miles away from here, I was thinking of checking it out—wanna come?" She pouted her lips and raised large brown doe-eyes in an attempt to present him with a cute, irresistible face. And to some men it may very well have been "cute" and "irresistible," but to the sarcastic speed demon she looked more like a diseased fish. He didn't bother to question where he had acquired that… _interesting_ association, and instead passed it off as one of the many mysteries of his mind.

The teen almost let out a sigh of relief, _finally_ a way to get rid of… _it_. "No can do, sorry." When she furrowed her brow "cutely" and asked why in a voice that had a definite growling undertone, he went on, "I kinda have a girlfriend. W-whom I am very happy with and would never think of cheating on," he quickly added. He peeked at Jinx who seemed satisfied with his answer, because instead of beaming lasers through his skull, she was smirking. "And she's very pretty. And intelligent." He grinned cheesily, watching Jinx out of the corner of his eye. The pink-haired sorceress merely rolled her eyes and mouthed 'suck up' before averting her gaze elsewhere—though he knew she was still keeping at least half of her attention on the intruder.

Jessica, on the other hand, was obviously displeased. Her face contorted into something between a pout and a snarl as she demanded, "_Who?"_ as if she was shocked that he would _dare_ date another girl after she showed undeniable interest. Geeze, she made it seem like she had claim over him or something.

His goofy smile had transformed into a full-out Cheshire grin as he stepped aside, bowing dramatically as he motioned in Jinx's direction. "Jessica, meet Jinx. Jinx, likewise." Jinx raised her (non-existent) eyebrows and fixed the alarmed blonde with a bored stare.

Jessica balked. Her voice came out in a little squeak. "Her…?" The blonde gawked in disbelief. _Wally West, _son of one of the richest business owners in the state, was dating that… that… _freak? _She had absolutely _no_ sense of fashion, no complexion, no body-shape, and what the _hell_ had she dyed her hair _pink_ for? It was so… _childish_, and not to mention low-classThe flaxen-haired woman let out a snort of disgust before _finally_ relinquishing the unbreakable hold on her prey. Wally, delighted to be free from the creature's grasp, scampered over to Jinx and put his arm around her, positioning himself so that the bad luck witch was between him and Jessica. The defeated challenger took a step away from them, tossing her bleach-blonde tresses out of her face. "Well. It seems you have worse taste in girls than I originally thought." She turned away in a huff and stormed off without a word of goodbye, probably wondering why the creepy goth chick had been the one to snag the rich, good-looking teenager.

As she sauntered off, swaying her hips just a _little _too much to be considered even remotely sexy, Wally shuddered. "Eeew, she touched me. I feel dirty now." He lifted the arm she had been clinging to and let it hang limp from the elbow. "I think I've lost all feeling in it—anybody got a hacksaw?"

* * *

Okay, so now that that's over, I have a small matter to discuss. Now, I'm not a review freak—sure, I enjoy them, who doesn't? I love hearing what other people think about my work, even if they say it's good when I know it sucks. ::heart:: And I love constructive criticism. Anything that will make me better, really. If there's anything I _would_ ask is that if you leave a review, _please_ feel welcome to offer some good old-fashioned feedback. 

Do NOT, however, feel welcome to post something similar to this one review I got. Now, this lovely lady (I think) comments, only to tell me that my drabbles were "okay," but lacking, and then inform me of this other writer who wrote these "OMGAMAZING" drabbles. And that was it. She came in, criticized me, compared me to someone else, and split. I don't mind the comment, but Good sweet _Jesus,_ she didn't even give me anything to _improve._ WHY do you think my drabbles don't have enough "meat" in them? WHERE did you notice parts that needed improvement? WHAT can I do to make them better? Get what I'm saying?

I'll tell you, it's a bitch for me to write short things. I'm a detail-a-holic, I write long. I can go from something that was supposed to be a drabble to something that is approximately two-thousand or more words long in about an hour, depending on my mood. (I'm a slow writer.) I cram so much shit in there that writing little things is hard for me. These drabbles are more for practice and venting rather than something that I really put my heart and soul into and spend hours perfecting. Sort of like this piece of crap compared to that other one-shot that I've been angsting over.

So forgive me if they aren't perfect, but I implore you, if you are planning on criticizing me over these little hundred-word terrors, pray give me something I can _work with_ rather than just cutting me down. Seriously. _(Sirius is __**dead**.) _::cries:: Ignoring that—Honestly. It really truly bugs me when people critique without a.) giving advice on how to make something better, or b.) softening the effect of the critique with something _positive_ about the fanfiction. Just… errrgh.

Okay. I'm done wanking now. Now that that's done, I just want to thank all of the other reviewers who have been reading so far, I enjoy hearing your opinions and I'm glad you took the time to review. Hope none of you go all buggy and feel like I don't appreciate you. Oh, before I go: _And she wrapped her hands around my neck as if to say, "Hello."_ A quote from my friend earlier today. (A fun counterpart to another quote, "And the batteries burst forth from the toy, as if to say, "I'm free!"") Just wondering who might be interested in seeing that line in a possible future drabble/oneshot. xD We'll talk. --Judo


	6. The Sixth: Parenthood Stages

Yikes. First thing I'd like to say is _thank you_ to coldqueen and neon rose for their encouraging reviews, and of course, Mihael-Kun, or Kristyn. X3 Betch, go to hell and stop cluttering up my stories with your nasty reviews. ::angry face:: Nah, I'm joking. I'm in a stupid mood right now. Kristyn is actually the mother of the "she wrapped her hands around my neck" quote and one of my best friends. (And we used to/still hate each other.) I don't know if she has any stories, she probably doesn't, but if she does I'm sure it'd be fun to check them out. xD

Anyways. So I don't know what this drabble is going to be about yet. Nope. No idea. Honestly. I just decided I was going to write a drabble. So now that I've written an author's note I'm going to try to figure out what I'm writing. I hate drabbles, by the way. Loathe them. Seriously. _(Sirius is __**dead**.)_ I love reading them, but writing them makes me wanna claw my eyes out. And chew my fingers off. ::cough:: I still haven't thought of anything. We could be here for a while. Maybe I should try working on that _one_ one-shot… naaah. YES. I got it. This is probably the stupidest thing you're gonna read in a while, so turn back while you still have the chance. --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Setting:** Kid Flash's apartment, post-series

* * *

**Parenthood the First: Stages**

Upon first finding out we were having a baby, Wally squealed (_yes,_ squealed) and picked me up and started spinning around the apartment like a loon—ahh, the Excitement Stage. I didn't think a man could _be_ that elated... The initial joy wore off, and then followed the Panic Stage, in which he proceeded to dart around manically, babbling worriedly and knocking stuff over until I got annoyed and knocked him unconscious. When he woke he was calmer, finally reaching the beloved Acceptance Stage. Of course, as soon as I went into labor he reverted back into the Panic Stage.

* * *

"_No, Wally, I am __**not**__ dying…"_

xD I couldn't help it. It wouldn't fit into the hundred-word quota, but I _had_ to include it somehow. There are three more parts of this, but I don't know if I'll be able to post them in order. I have sooo many other ideas. Damn it all… --Judo


	7. The Seventh: Parenthood Preparations

Second installment of the Parenthood saga. I'd like to dedicate this to coldqueen for no reason other than the fact that she's been keeping me amused and we've been having a lovely conversation. Oh, and Mihael-Kun for that amazingly dorky review. ::heart:: Oh haaay, it's five in the morning. ::beams:: 8DD –Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Setting: **Hospital, post-series ::heart::

* * *

**Parenthood the Second: Preparations**

Everything was a blur. Namely my boyfriend, who was zipping around like a madman screaming something about me dying. Pain lanced through my body, and I distracted myself by cursing the child, the child's father, the idiot that fathered the child's father, and so on.

Once Wally had gotten his mind into some semblance of order, he picked me up and zipped me over to the Titan's Tower faster than I could blink. He knew I didn't like hospitals, and that Raven had been doing all the necessary checkups thusfar. Besides, she would want to see the bab—Oooow… Contraction.

* * *

Don't like this one. Didn't turn out how I wanted. So, to clarify; like Raven and Robin have that fun little bond thang 'cause she's been in his mind or whatnot, the checkups on the little one formed a connection between Raven and the babe. Of course, stupid word limit wouldn't let me include that in there. Dx --Judo 


	8. The Eighth: Parenthood Doubts

Bwah. Finally got around to it. xD; I don't hate this one as much as I do the others, surprisingly. The fourth one might be up tonight. Might. ::cough:: I have a few other drabbles and ficlets I'm planning, like always. The list just keeps getting bigger. And I've started school, so updates might be a little... spaced. But fear not! ... I don't know what to say after that.

Oh. And I'm thinking of making a multi-chaptered fic. Scary. It's kind of… dark. And morbid. With torture and government conspiracies and rape and character deaths… x.x;; I'm gonna get lynched. --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Flinx

**Setting: **Titan's Tower

* * *

**Parenthood the Third: Doubts**

I've always known that I'm not cut out for parenting. With the lifestyle I've led I'm in _no_ condition to teach a young child how to survive in this world. I wouldn't know where to start. Wally would be a great father; he just has a few maturity issues to work out… Okay, a lot of maturity issues.

The main point being: we're screwed.

And as if to confirm my worries, when Raven handed me my little girl and asked me was I was going to call it—_her—_I realized that we hadn't even bothered thinking of a name.


	9. The Ninth: Parenthood Beginnings

The final installment. Glad this bitch is over. I'm never writing a saga _again. _It was fun. Until it stopped being fun. x.x; Ahh. I hate word quotas. And I hate self discipline. Oh, by the way, I got the role of leading lady in my school musical. First actual play/musical/type thing I've ever been in, too. Not too shabby. So, regrettably, updates will be even _more_ spaced until sometime around December. Like, really spaced. Just to give you an idea, when it gets closer to the show we'll have to stay after school until ten o'clock every night to practice and work on set. Yeah.

But _anywho…_ I'm surprised that the last chapter hasn't been raped yet. Like, wow. I only got around fifty views and one review, which is odd 'cause the Parenthood saga got a lot of feedback. People like it when characters get preggie. xD Be glad I'm not one of those "D Review or no update" fools otherwise you wouldn't be getting this until sometime next week. ::heart::

It was really hard to think of a title for this one… --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Flinx

**Setting:** Titan's Tower

* * *

**Parenthood the Fourth: Beginnings**

After about half an hour of panic and contemplation, I finally arrived at a suitable title for the newborn. "Felicia. Her name is Felicia." At their puzzled looks, I clarified, "It means _'luck.'_" They nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

Crisis averted, I stared at my daughter uncertainly, not quite sure what I was supposed to do now. Everyone seemed to be looking at me expectantly. I turned to Wally. "What… do I _do_ with it?"

He made a face. "Wh--… you… hold it. And… Love it…?"

"Uh… guys? Why are you referring to your child as an inanimate object?"


	10. The Tenth: Coincidence

Rawr. This makes me happy. xD I got the idea forever ago and then forgot it, and then I remembered it _just_ as I was starting to do my homework, so I _had_ to write it. Unfortunately, I can't post it until the remaining Parenthood installments are finished… ::stamps self with Fail sticker::

It's kind of silly, kind of stupid, and probably my most hurried piece of shit on here. It took roughly only five or so minutes, not including my obsessive fine-tuning that usually adds around ten minutes, but only took about two for this shmuck. Most of my other drabbles took around fifteen minutes to a half an hour, depending on how OCD I was being and how long it took me to get the necessary detail in there. I was sooo happy with this one when I actually had to _add_ words after I had gotten the main points down, instead of desperately try to take out words to make everything fit. ::heart:: Hope you enjoy, it sure made me giggle a bit. –Judo

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Flinx-implied

**Setting:** Post-series, no particular place

* * *

**Coincidence**

A lot of things in this world are coincidence. It was coincidence that just when she had been starting to question her lifestyle, the man that would change her world appeared. It was coincidence that when she finally turned her life around and went back to school that her Biology partner was Terra, a former member of the Teen Titans. And, of course, it was _complete_ coincidence when those rocks fell from the ceiling while they were in the sea-side caves collecting samples for an experiment, forcing Terra to remember how to use her powers or be crushed to death.

* * *

xD; It's a clever idea, but I think someone else could've probably handled it better than I did. (/no self esteem) Hmm… I should work on my homework. And if I'm not tired after that, I think I'll finish my Parenthood saga. That way I can post this. OR. I can just post this now and change the order when I'm done with the Parenthood bull… Yeah. That works. --Judo 


	11. The Eleventh: Irony

Rawr. I'm being generous. Three updates in three days. xD I'm on a roll. Oh, just for your information, you might have gotten two odd updates only to find that you were linked to a chapter that was already posted. Well, I can explain. I finished the Parenthood saga, and then re-ordered the chapters so Coincidence was last, but FFN is a 'tard and instead of providing a link to the _update, _it only links you to chapter ten. ; So... just go to chapters eight and nine if you haven't figured it out yet. I hate this site. I really do. (/frustration) It doesn't even transfer reviews when you change the chapter order. I now have reviews for chapter ten on chapter eight because it didn't link the reviews with the chapter Coincidence, but rather, chapter eight itself. ::growls:: Stupid FFN. --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Pairing: **Flinximplied, Speshire?implied

**Rating:** K+

**Setting:** Hell if I know

* * *

**Irony**

Cheshire adjusted the collar of her kimono, frowning at her reflection. She turned around. "How do I look?"

Jinx looked up from her book and studied her for a minute. "… Pregnant." She narrowly dodged the—presumably poisoned—kunai flung in her direction. She didn't mind—Cheshire had the antidote on her, and she _seemed_ to be in a generous mood. "Hey, don't be mad at me. _I'm_ not the idiot who went and got myself knocked up."

Jinx found that she would eat her words when one month later a test revealed that she herself had been 'knocked up.'

_

* * *

_

_Oh, the irony. ::heart::_


	12. The Twelfth: Perfect Timing

Ah. I'm sick. I have laryngitis. And I'm so freakin' bored. I've been trying to write but I can't. And I decided I had made you wait long enough and figured I'd type up one o' those drabbles I've had in my sketchbook for weeks. This is my personal favourite. If you ask me nicely enough I just might post the other two. ;3 --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Flinx

**Setting:** Wally's apartment, post-series, blah blah you could've figured that out on your own…

* * *

**Perfect Timing**

As a hero, I speak from experience when I say that trouble comes at the absolute worst times. Like, for example, when you are being pinned against the wall by a certain pink-haired ex-villain who just so happens to be _very_ hard to get in the mood. Oh, the things I do for this city.

o0o

Business-wise, one of the biggest differences between heroes and villains is that villains work at their leisure. Heroes, unfortunately… don't. They go whenever they're needed. It's worth the trouble, I'll admit, but hell, if we get interrupted _one more time_ I'm reverting back to evil.

* * *

In case it was _that_ hard to understand, this is a double-POV thing. Originally it was just Wally's POV, but I realized writing it that—hey, this is a _lot _shorter than it sounded. So I had to lengthen it. So I added Jinx's part. Of course, then I had to struggle to fit the word quota. I was thinking of doing fifty words for each of them, but that is entirely too troublesome in itself, so I left it like this. ::heart:: Fear. --Judo 


	13. The Thirteenth: Blackmail

AH. I am so sorryyyy. I can explain—I swear. What with the play and school and homework and procrastination I've been _swamped._ That, and I _haaave_ been writing. A one-shot in my sketchbook, that's gotten to six pages currently. So you will have your love, I swear! It just might take… a while… -ahem-

Also, I was manipulated into joining a Naruto roleplay a bit ago, so that has been eating my brain for the _longest_ time. Oh! If any of you can roleplay a good Kankurou, flippin' _let. Me. Know_. Because we have a Temari, and I'm the resident Gaara, but the Kankurou suckered out and we _need_ one. Desperately. So yeah. If you want love for the rest of eternity and a little bit longer, give me a ring. ;D

Until then, enjoy. --Judo

_--Insert Standard Disclaimer HERE--_

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** None

**Setting:** Robin's room. (Ooh. Scandalous.)

* * *

**Blackmail**

Robin looked around, bleary-eyed. Someone was in his room. "S-Starfire?" He stood up, stretched, and blinked, trying to clear his vision. It was then that he saw the shadowed figure in front of him. Before he could react, a hand reached out and whipped his mask off his face. There was a click, a flash—the damage was done.

Blue eyes widened at he stared at the perpetrator, a certain pink-haired hex-witch, leaning casually against the wall holding his mask and a camera. _"Jinx?"_

"I need a favor. And, it would be best if you'd cooperate." The camera dangled threateningly.

* * *

My my. That manipulative wench. Hope you enjoyed, everybody. Sorry again for the delay. --Judo 


End file.
